


Outfit Mishap

by anavoli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anavoli/pseuds/anavoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra's new next door neighbor isn't the most approachable person. He carries around a general air of grumpiness. However, they definitely have similar interests. In fact, they have the exact same sweatshirt. And it wasn't like Petra took it on purpose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outfit Mishap

“So this new guy moved in next door,” Petra began.

Anka almost dropped her coffee. “Oh my god, yes! Is he cute?”

He friend sighed. “I didn’t get a good look. But that’s not the point. I saw him wearing this Lord of the Rings sweatshirt! And it's the same one I have."

"Of course you noticed his sweatshirt first." Then Anka cackled. "You can bond over mutual nerdiness!"

Petra rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"Have movie marathon date with Middle Earth food and-"

"Anka!" Petra cut in. "I'm not dating him."

"Yet."

-x-x-x-

Levi lugged in the last cardboard box and sighed. This was not the way he thought he'd be starting the year. With no job and a small, cramped apartment.

He stepped into the kitchen and found a place to plug in the water heater. It was freezing outside, there was no heat in his apartment yet, and all he wanted was a cup of tea.

There was something so calming about a nice herbal tea. The bitterness just complimented his mood perfectly.

Suddenly, a pigeon flew down onto the balcony outside his window.

"Oh no you don't," Levi growled. He set down his tea and tore open the sliding door. There was no way he was going to let the bird poop everywhere.

It flew away with a disdainful look in its eye.

"Good riddance," Levi muttered, leaning against the railing to look around him. The sky looked bleak, not a patch of blue sky to be seen.

"Hello!"

Levi turned to see a blonde woman standing on the balcony adjacent to his. She waved, smile stretched across her face.

"I'm Petra," she continued. "Let me know if you need anything!"

Levi ignored her, sticking his hands into his hoodie pockets and turning to open the sliding door.

The woman frowned. "You're not going to say anything?"

"Thanks," Levi mumbled, barely audible. "I'll let you know."

There was that grin again. It was like looking into the sun. But less painful.

Then the wind picked up and blew her scarf into her face. She made a noise of surprise and her nose scrunched up.

Levi started to smile, but he walked away before she could see it.

-x-x-x-

"Rain!" Petra grinned. "Finally. This calls for sweats."

She put on the most comfortable pair of pants she had ever owned, settling down on the couch to watch catch up on The Walking Dead. Saturdays were her days to relax and she took full advantage of that.

She was halfway through an episode when there was a knock on the door.

Groaning, she paused the show and shuffled to the door.

"Petra!" Hanji flew through the door with an armload of paper bags. "Thank god, I was about to drop everything."

"What are you doing here?" Petra asked as Hanji dumped everything onto the countertop.

"You don't remember? There's a party at Erwin's today!"

"Crap." Petra sighed. "I forgot."

"Well good thing you have me!" Hanji grinned, tearing open a bag of flour. "Can you get the measuring cup?"

"What are we making?"

"Cupcakes!"

An hour, three flour spills, and more than one batch of frosting later, the cupcakes were finished and the friends were sitting on the couch with The Walking Dead on the TV.

“Oh my god,” Hanji screamed. “How could they end it like that! Next episode hurry!”

“Wait!” Petra jumped up. “I need to pick up some stuff in the laundry room. Be right back.”

“But Petra,” Hanji groaned. “ I need to see what happens!”

“Don’t you dare start without me!” Petra closed the door behind her, hamper in hand. She hurried down the stairs. There was only so much time Hanji would wait.

Somebody else was in the laundry room, and Petra sighed. This meant that she would have to make conversation, and that took time.

“Good morning!” she greeted.

“Morning.”

To her surprise, it was none other than her next door neighbor. After the awkward first meeting, she never thought she'd talk to him again. They passed each other in the hallways without much conversation and he always looked like he was scowling.

“Oh,” he said. “It’s you.”

Petra scowled inwardly. How rude could this guy get?

“I never got your name,” she said, as she started unloading her laundry.

“Levi,” he said. “It’s...Petra, right?”

“Yeah,” Petra smiled. He actually cared enough to remember. “How has it been since you moved in?”

He shrugged. “It’s cold here. I don’t like it.”

Petra chuckled. “It does take some getting used to. But cold weather means I get to wear sweaters more often. Not going to complain about that.”

Levi just nodded and went back to his laundry.

_Well this is awkward_ , Petra thought. _But I actually talked to him! And learned his name. It’s a step in the right direction._

She got up when she was finished, picked up her hamper and was about to leave when she suddenly tripped over a container of detergent on the ground.

With an undignified noise, she dropped her hamper, spilling all her clothes on the ground. It knocked over Levi’s in the process.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Petra cringed, starting to pick up her clothes.

“It’s okay,” he said, but it looked like he was about to smile. “Well, I should get going,” he said, standing up with his hamper.

“Thanks for the help,” Petra said. “It was nice talking to you!”

He raised a hand in acknowledgement as he walked away. Petra pat herself on the back, reveling in her small victory.

Then she remembered Hanji and rushed back upstairs to strangle her friend.

-x-x-x-

_Okay, so I just need to make a quick run to the supermarket…_ Petra ran through her list of groceries in her head while fumbling for her keys. Naturally, she wasn’t looking where she was going and ran straight into Levi.

“Watch where you’re going,” he growled, shoving her back. Then he realized who she was. “Oh, sorry, it’s just you…”

“Sorry, that was my bad,” Petra apologized sheepishly. “Wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“It’s fine,” he said.

“Oh hey! You’re wearing your Lord of the Rings sweatshirt!” Petra grinned.

Levi nodded. “Yeah...and you are too.”

“What?” Petra looked down and realized that yes, she was still wearing her sweatshirt. “Oh dang, forgot to take this off.”

She turned to go back into her apartment, but then Levi stopped her. “Wait.”

“Um, yes?”

He narrowed his eyes and scrutinized her. It made her quite uncomfortable and she was about to ask him to stop, but then he sighed.

“I knew I didn’t have a stain on my hoodie.”

“What?” Petra frowned.

“That’s my hoodie.”

Offended, Petra crossed her arms. “No, it’s not.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Yes, it is. I cut off the tag in the back.”

“Wait,” Petra paused. “So does that mean you have mine-?”

“Yes. Yours has a stain.”

“Damn, no wonder sweatshirt smelled weird.”

“Excuse me?”

Petra laughed. “You can have your hoodie back.”

“You too.” Levi paused. “On one condition.”

“What?” Petra sighed.

“Come over sometime. I have all three movies. Extended.”

“Hell yeah.”


End file.
